


The anniversary

by rokeat



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, so silly!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeat/pseuds/rokeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's stupid, but Blaine can't help but feel sad about not having an anniversary to celebrate with his beloved Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Well, too fluffly meaningless fics in a row then! After finishing The Prom King, I decided to write this small thing to dedicate to my beloved Darrinia, who I thought could use some fluffy silliness this week. I did what I could, honey! I hope you like it!
> 
> Yes, it's very very silly, sorry! ;)
> 
> And yes, now I will concentrate my efforts in my two big dramas, finally!

Blaine sighed tiredly as he walked along the McKinley high school hallways on his way to the choir room. He rubbed his face in an attempt of getting himself more alert, because he felt as if he could just pass out on his chair as soon as he would sit down. He knew he had been overworking himself too much lately, with his need for good marks, the student council, the glee club and getting his NYADA audition ready, but it was not as if he could relax on any of those things, right? He smiled as he thought at the only thing –or better, the only person– making it all better every minute of the day, and that was his dreamy boyfriend. Good old Sam, who always knew what to do or what to say to make every moment with him worth it.

They hadn’t been dating for too long. In fact, he couldn’t even say exactly for how long, because the transition between being best friends to boyfriends had been so natural and fluid that they really couldn’t tell when one ended and the other started. It just… had happened. And now Blaine could undoubtedly say he had never been as happy as he was since Sam was his boyfriend.

He looked at his phone, expecting a text from said boyfriend to tell him that he was saving him a seat, or asking him to hurry because he was missing him too much, or just reminding him that he loved him, as he usually did when they were separated for more than two periods, as it had happened that day. He was momentarily disappointed when he saw Sam hadn’t said anything, but then he realized that probably meant he was going to come and pick him up from his locker so he could escort him to the choir room, and that was even better. He was that kind of a gentleman, Blaine thought with the widest smile.

He was taking some books from his locker to take home for yet some more work to do –as glee was the last activity for the day and that way he could leave after it without having to go back, and maaaaaaybe convince Sam to go home with him since he was alone that day… as if it would take much convincing, though, right?– when the very loud and excited scream from a girl at the other end of the corridor made him jump from his skin.

He turned around to look, as everybody else around did, and discovered a giant teddy bear stuffed in the girl’s locker, along with what looked like thousands of chocolates and a big “happy anniversary” banner. And judging by the giggle of the boy standing behind her, apparently her boyfriend, it had been him the one to put it there. The girl jumped in excitement and then rushed to embrace him and kiss him as if there was no tomorrow. But suddenly she broke the kiss, motioned for some of her friends to get closer, and all of them started singing a stupid song they had obviously prepared for him.

Blaine smiled at the sweetness of it all, about how much trouble those two had gone to spoil their loved one in their anniversary. And suddenly a thought that had never crossed his mind before fell on him: Sam and him would never do something like that because they didn’t have an anniversary.

And how was that even possible? Because them being boyfriends… had just happened. Just like that. Since they did campaign together for student council at the very beginning of the year, they had become inseparable. Like really inseparable, judging as they spent practically all their free time together, including weekends. They quickly became best friends, and it wasn’t long before they were each other’s person. And from that, the transition to being a couple had come so naturally they couldn’t even point when exactly that just happened. It just did.

He couldn’t even say the date of their first kiss, because they had fooled around more than once before being boyfriends. On one lazy afternoon at his home with the whole glee club, playing truth or dare, someone had dared Sam to kiss a guy, and they had even given him a week to do it so he could choose whoever he wanted. But he had said he didn’t need it and had grabbed Blaine around the waist and planted the most amazing kiss on Blaine’s lips, arguing they were so close it wasn’t even weird. And some other time they had _experimented_ a bit about how making out between them would be when they were a bit tipsy after an amazing party at Sugar’s. And there was also that time they won at regionals and instead of just embracing each other as they usually did they had joined their lips in excitement instead. So yeah, there wasn’t exactly a first kiss for them either, because all of those didn’t really count but, at the same time, they did.

And yeah, well, of course they had had a first time for… you know, sex –something that was still pretty new for them yet, so it still made him blush just thinking about it–, but by then they were DEFINITELY a couple, so yeah, it didn’t make for an anniversary either. Besides, who would celebrate that? It would made them look kind of horny and needy, right?

And Blaine knew it was stupid –because hey, he hadn’t even realized about it until right then, so he had never known he needed it–, but suddenly a wave of sadness fell on him at realizing that Sam and him would never have a day to go all crazy like those two were doing, to make each other surprises and remind themselves that another year had gone by in which they had been together. Because Sam was clearly the best thing that had ever happened to him, and they deserved a day like that.

Blaine jumped from his skin for a second when a couple of strong arms suddenly appeared from behind him to circle his waist, but he immediately relaxed when he noticed it was his beloved Sam, who could hardly keep away from him whenever they were close and seemed to be in a strong need of always being in direct physical contact with him –not that Blaine would ever complain, as he enjoyed it just as much (if not even more) as his boyfriend did.

“What’s going on here?” Sam whispered close to his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand in end with his hot breath and his proximity, just before tenderly planting a sweet kiss to the side of Blaine’s neck.

“Apparently it’s their anniversary or something” Blaine answered in a neutral tone as he turned his head to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek in response, by then comfortably resting on his shoulder. “The girl brought all her friends to serenade him, and the boy had somehow stuffed that enormous teddy bear in her locker”

“Awww, that was sweet” Sam exclaimed, although by the tone of his voice it was clear that he was much more interested in playfully nibbling his boyfriend’s ear, which he was doing.

“It really was” Blaine answered in a voice that Sam didn’t know how to interpret, because… he could almost swear it sounded kind of… sad?

“Come here” Sam said as he firmly planted his hands on Blaine’s waist and made him turn around so he could finally see his face. And he didn’t like what he saw, because Blaine looked kind of upset indeed, and that was something Sam definitely couldn’t stand. “Hey, what’s with the sad face?”

Blaine smiled at that, moved that his boyfriend would always see and care so much about his feelings, but Sam could easily see that the smile didn’t reach his very expressive eyes and Blaine was just trying to keep him from worrying, which only helped to worry him even more.

“I’m not sad” Blaine finally lied under Sam’s insistent finger under his chin so he wouldn’t keep avoiding his eyes. “I’m just… tired. You know… from all the work”

“Aw, my poor thing, come here” Sam said in the most tender tone as he put both his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed him comfortingly against his chest, because he knew how hard Blaine had been working himself lately to be the perfect student and he wished there was something he could do to help him. “You have so many things to do, no wonder you’re tired and stressed… Why don’t I come over to your house and give you a full massage after glee today? I know how busy you’ve been lately, and if there is anything I can do to make you feel better…”

“Gosh, you’re so sweet…” Blaine answered as his face comfortably nestled on Sam’s neck, his favorite place in the world –chuckling intently at how he hadn’t even had to ask for Sam to come to his house after glee.

“I just want to take care of you” Sam reminded him as if it wasn’t that big a deal, trying to diminish the importance of it.

“But you already take care of me, always… even before we started dating” Blaine said with a kiss to Sam’s neck before he broke the embrace to look gratefully at him.

“Well, you were my favorite person in the world way before that, so…” Sam answered with a boop to Blaine’s nose and a gentle kiss to his lips. “Now come on, let’s get to the choir room so we can take some seats at the back row and maybe make out a bit when Mr. Schue isn’t looking”

“Sam, we’re not going to make out in class!” Blaine protested with a chuckle as Sam put his arm around him to push him in the choir room’s direction with him.

“Damn it” Sam exclaimed, pretended to be disappointed, even if he couldn’t stop a big smile at the big laugh he was able to elicit from his boyfriend.

**********

Of course being next to Sam at the choir room made it all better –especially when he _casually_ was keeping his arm around the back of Blaine’s seat, because that was his way of taking care of him–, but at the same time it reminded him of what they would never have. And even if he could see how stupid it was to be upset about that, considering everything he had with Sam, he couldn’t help it: he felt sad.

In fact, he was so absorbed in his own thoughts that didn’t realize Mr. Schue was talking to him until Sam cunningly poked him in the shoulder and he noticed everyone was looking at him, as if expecting him to answer.

“Sorry, Mr. Schue, what did you say?” Blaine asked, knowing there was no way he could pretend he had been listening.

“You okay, Blaine?” Mr. Schue immediately asked, as Blaine was usually a model student and it was so unusual to see him not paying attention, especially in something that he loved so much as glee club.

“Yeah, yeah, I got distracted for a second, sorry. What were you saying?” Blaine said, even if he could feel Sam’s eyes looking intently at him, probably with worry, so he tried to ignore it.

“I was saying that this song I just showed you would be a good solo for you, Blaine, it really fits your voice if you want to give it a try” Mr. Schue kindly explained, forgiving Blaine for his absent-mindedness.

“Oh, I… I’m not feeling that good today, Mr. Schue” Blaine immediately refused, the thought of putting himself in front of everyone else and pretending he was fine suddenly seeming like too big an effort. “Maybe Artie would like to give it a try?”

“What’s wrong?” Mr. Schue asked, already a bit worried because Blaine would never, ever, refuse to perform.

“Nothing, it’s just… my throat” Blaine lied, not wanting to give anyone explanations about the stupid reasons that had drove him to feeling like that.

“I thought you were just tired” Sam intervened, unable to keep quiet any longer as his boyfriend made it more and more evident that there was something wrong with him.

“I am, everything aches. Maybe I’m getting a cold or something” Blaine added, turning to his boyfriend and immediately trying to keep him from worrying too much. “I’m sure it’s nothing serious, but I don’t think I should force it”

“Of course, you better take care of it, we need you for nationals!” Mr. Schue kindly said as he turned to Artie to offer him the song of the day.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam whispered to Blaine’s ear as the class continued around them.

“Sure, it’s more for precaution than anything” Blaine answered with a caress to Sam’s cheek, grateful for his worry but feeling guilty about it at the same time.

Blaine could easily see Sam had not been totally fooled –the fact that he knew him so deeply wasn’t necessarily good all the time–, but he respected his decision not to share it for the moment and didn’t ask again. Instead he took Blaine’s hand to entwine their fingers together and didn’t let go of it for the rest of the class –which they usually didn’t do out of respect, but that time Sam felt he needed it and of course Blaine’s needs were well more important than decorum.

Only when Sam broke their link of their hands to pack his things did Blaine realize that the class was over and everybody was starting to get up to leave for the day. Sam, though, didn’t move from his chair and rested a hand on Blaine’s thigh, as if asking him to stay too until everybody was out. And then, and only then, Sam finally talked.

“Ok, so we’re alone now” he said, stating the obvious.

“Sam, I don’t feel like making out now” Blaine answered with a pout, misunderstanding Sam’s intentions because of their last conversation.

“No, I meant… hey, you don’t want to make out with me?” Sam asked, jokingly pretending to be offended in hopes of lightening the mood a bit.

“Not not with you, just… not now” Blaine hurried to explain, making his boyfriend feel unwanted the last thing on his mind. “I’m not in the mood”

“See? That’s what I meant” Sam answered, more seriously. “We’re alone now. Spill it out”

“Spill out what?”

“You think I bought for one second that you’d refused a chance to sing for a sore throat? I’ve seen you do an awesome Freddie Mercury impression with a fever of 104, remember?”

“Well… maybe I wasn’t in the mood for that either” Blaine confessed, lowering his gaze because he felt as if Sam was able to read his soul through his eyes.

“Hey” Sam said as he tenderly lifted Blaine’s face with a finger under his chin. “Where did my favorite smile in the world go?” he asked in such a sweet and understanding voice that in the end Blaine could only cave in and gave him a small smile. “Oh, there it is. Now you care to tell me why it took it so long to appear?”

“It’s nothing” Blaine answered with a shake of his head, not realizing he was admitting there was something wrong indeed that way.

“It’s not nothing if it has you sulking and ignoring me the whole afternoon” Sam insisted with a mocking pout that he was glad elicited a chuckle from his boyfriend. “Come on, I’m serious, if there is something wrong with you I want to know”

“It’s something silly”

“Silly things are my favorite” Sam said as he pretended to rub his hands together with expectation, to which Blaine openly laughed this time, feeling incredibly grateful for the wonderful boyfriend he had. “Come on, I’m all ears”

“We don’t have an anniversary” Blaine finally blurted out, knowing he couldn’t keep hiding it or how to explain it better.

“Come again?” Sam asked with a confused frown.

“We don’t have an anniversary”

“Of course we do!”

“When did we start dating?” Blaine pointedly asked, to which Sam’s frown deepened as he tried to come with an acceptable answer.

“Let me think… Mmmm…” Sam concentrated as much as he could, and even he was surprised when he realized he couldn’t give Blaine the answer he was waiting for.

“See? You can’t even say how long we’ve been dating” Blaine answered with a sad sigh at Sam’s confirmation of what he had been fearing.

“Ok, maybe not. But why is that important?” Sam asked, again taking Blaine’s hand and surrounding it with both of his. “To me it feels like we’ve been dating since forever, because… ok, I’m going to get really soppy now, I’m warning you, but… since forever, because I feel my life started when you became my boyfriend”

“Awww, you’re so sweet” Blaine exclaimed with an adoring smile before using his free hand to cup the back of Sam’s neck to attract him to him and rest a grateful kiss on his lips. “But when did I become your boyfriend?”

“I don’t think there is an exact date for that. It just… kind of happened” Sam admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. “We just evolved into that”

“I know…” Blaine admitted, sighing again. “And that’s why we don’t have an anniversary”

“Is this because of that couple we saw at the hallway today?” Sam asked, suddenly understanding what the problem really was.

“Kind of” Blaine admitted with a slight blush, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

“Oh my God, you’re so adorable” Sam said with a laugh while he let go of Blaine’s hand just to put his arms around him in a warm embrace that made Blaine feel infinitely better even if he knew Sam was laughing at his expense.

“Don’t laugh at me” Blaine unconvincingly protested even if he nestled on Sam’s neck and let his boyfriend’s warmth completely surround him and work its magic on him. “I just thought it would be nice to have an anniversary, that’s all”

“And why is it important?” Sam asked as he broke the embrace to look at him, showing Blaine that way how much Sam really wanted to understand him even if it didn’t seem important to him at all. “You want me to get you flowers? I’ll get them to you tomorrow. You want to serenade me? You can do it next week and I guarantee you I’ll love it. We don’t need the calendar to tell us when to do something special for each other, you’re my whole world every day of the year, you know?”

Blaine let Sam’s words reach his heart until he understood how right he was, and then he smiled in appreciation at his boyfriend’s wisdom and understanding.

“How do you always know what to say to make it all right?” Blaine said, looking at Sam with such adoration that Sam had to remind his heart to beat again.

“I don’t, you just look kindly at me” Sam answered, slightly blushing at the appraisal.

Blaine chuckled and then got up from his seat, only to go and sit on Sam’s lap to put his arms around him and comfortably nestle on his chest. And when Sam closed his own arms around him, he knew there was no other place in the world he would rather be at that moment.

“I think that’s part of what makes us so special, you know?” Sam continued in a soft voice after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, not wanting to break the romantic atmosphere they had created. “I love how everything went, and how easy and natural everything was. I love how I never had any anxiety before going on a date with you, or how I never had to fake I was something that wasn’t real, or worry that I was going to screw it up because it was you, my best friend, and you would never judge me, and you loved me for what I was. And let me tell you I wouldn’t change a thing”

“I know, you’re right” Blaine said with a kiss to Sam’s cheek, his heart beating like crazy at how much he loved his perfect boyfriend at the moment.

“But hey, I get it. You’re a romantic at heart and you want your anniversary” Sam answered, understanding as always, as he reinforced his grip to Blaine’s waist and rocked their bodies together. “And I do too, if that makes you happy, a day to spoil you to no end. Not that I need any reason to spoil you any other day, but let’s do it. Blaine Anderson?”

“Yes?” Blaine said, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the smile threatening to break in his lips.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I already am your boyfriend”

“Why are you ruining it?”

“Sorry” Blaine apologized with a hearty laugh. “Yes, Sam Evans, it will be my pleasure to be your boyfriend”

“Wow, he said yes!” Sam yelled as he raised his fist into the air in triumph.

“Don’t be an idiot!” Blaine reprimanded him as he playfully slapped his arm, though his notorious laughter clearly belied his words.

“Then that’s it. April 22nd. That’s our anniversary” Sam explained with the most tender smile and a playful pinch to Blaine’s nose.

“I love you so much” Blaine said as he closed his arms around his boyfriend in an almost too strong embrace, though Sam didn’t seem to mind.

“I just want you to be happy” Sam answered as he reciprocated the embrace and his hands traced comforting paths on Blaine’s back. “I’ll ask you to marry me just to have a more official anniversary if that makes you happy”

“Ok, there will be no need to go that far” Blaine laughed as he let his face rest on Sam’s shoulder in complete trust.

“What? Do you have any doubts that we will end up together?” Sam asked, pretending to be offended until Blaine lifted his head to look at him and gave him the most honest smile Sam had ever seen.

“Not one” Blaine answered before going for Sam’s lips this time and allowing himself to taste them and explore them for a little while.

“Ok, then I’ll wait until we are at least of age to ask you again” Sam answered against his lips, not wanting yet to break the contact. “But be sure I’ll ask you again”

“Not if I ask you first” Blaine joked as he moved his attentions to Sam’s neck.

“Hey! I called it” Sam protested, even if he couldn’t keep himself from moaning when Blaine gently bit him under his ear.

“Really? Are we calling who is going to propose?”

“No, because I already did”

“Ok, then I’ll patiently wait for you to propose” Blaine easily let himself convinced while moving Sam’s t-shirt to the side so he could get lost in the point where neck meets shoulder, which he knew Sam loved so much.

“That’s better” Sam answered as he let himself get lost in the world of sensations Blaine was providing, even letting his head fall backwards to give him better access. “You won’t have to wait much…”

“Sam…” Blaine warned him before moving to suck on Sam’s Adam apple.

“What? We’re almost of age!” Sam jokingly protested until both of them ended up laughing at the absurdity of their conversation.

“I love you so much, you idiot” Blaine said as he changed his position and straddled Sam’s lap instead in a much less innocent way, his lips never breaking the contact with Sam’s skin.

“I don’t know what to think when you insult me and you tell me you love me in the same sentence” Sam answered, his voice turning huskier by the minute as one of his hands left Blaine’s waist and moved to his butt to pretend he was trying to keep him from falling.

“Shut up and kiss me” Blaine answered as his lips teasingly stopped an inch from Sam’s, consciously letting his breathing fall upon them.

“May I say that I love you too first?” Sam innocently asked, to which Blaine wholeheartedly laughed and finally closed the distance between them and kissed Sam again. “Or you know what, we could have celebrated our anniversary on the day we first… you know… at the locker room”

“Sam, we’ve never… oh” Blaine exclaimed as Sam made him stand up and then picked up his hand to strongly pull him in the direction of the locker room.

And yeah, maybe that was not the anniversary he had been looking for, but… whatever.

**********

Blaine couldn’t help but to smile when the next day he opened his locker and found the most beautiful flowers he had seen in it. And with it there was a colored card with Sam’s messy and unmistakable handwriting.

_Now you owe me a serenade ;)_

And Blaine could only wonder how he had let himself believe for a moment that he could need anything else when he had the most perfect boyfriend that had ever existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you thought!


End file.
